


Fast

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life [25]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Lead foot Scully strikes again ...





	

“Sir, if we could be quiet, I would truly appreciate it.”

“Ma’am, I need your license and registration, please?”

Scully looked over at Mulder, who still seemed to be asleep, then looked back towards the policeman outside her now rolled down window, “I … I don’t know where the registration is and my license is in that bag under my partner’s feet.” She was still talking just above a whisper, “if I wake him up, things will get very bad for me very quickly and I don’t want that.”

The policeman now had his hand on his holster, “ma’am, are you in need of assistance? Are you in trouble?”

Scully saw this as a spiraling nightmare the likes of which she’d never escape and she resigned herself to her fate, looking from the man to his gun then shutting her eyes briefly, she nudged Mulder several times, “hey, wake up, I need your help.”

She could have rambled in his ear with a megaphone about the bunions and bone growth but the moment he heard the world ‘help’ his eyes popped open, head spinning in her direction, “what? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. I just need you to please, quietly and without comment, get me your registration for the car and my badge and license from my bag by your feet.”

“Registration? License? What hap …” and then he noticed the large man in blue with a gun and a funny hat and a look of cautious annoyance, “oh … my … shit …”. He managed only those three words before he curled on himself, the laughter taking his breath away and the sound of the cackling, wheezing insanity emerging from his lungs echoed through the car.

Scully just sat staring straight ahead out the windshield, shaking her head. After a moment, when it became obvious that Mulder was in no condition to cooperate, the tears streaming down his face making his vision blurry, she glanced out at the policeman, mouth pursed, cheeks pulled in slightly, eyebrows raised in a concessionary gesture, “um, this could take a minute … unless you wouldn’t mind me unbuckling my seatbelt and seeing if I can free up my bag?”

“Did you say badge? Are you a uniform?”

“FBI. On vacation. We both are and we have our guns locked in the trunk.”

By now, Mulder was down to hiccupping giggles and waving his hand in the man’s direction, “sorry, officer, I’ll get her information for you. I just …” breaking into a fit of chuckles again, “I never thought I’d see the day she would get a ticket. She made fun of me for two weeks the last time I got one so I … oh, God,” rubbing his eyes, his face still red, “I am going to have so much fun with this.” He retrieved her bag from the floor, then handing it to her, dug up the registration from the glove compartment, passing that to her as well.

After inspecting both badges, having asked for Mulder’s as well, her license and running the registration, he handed the bundle back to Scully, “just slow down, all right? There’s a lot of wildlife on this road at night.”

Thanking him, she was about to roll the window back up when she heard the man step back up to the window, indicating towards Mulder with his flashlight, “and if your partner gets to ragging on you too much, remind him of the six speeding tickets and nine outstanding parking tickets he has in the greater Maryland area, would you, please?”

Scully had never smiled so widely at someone who nearly gave her a $200 ticket, “sir, you are my new best friend.”

“’Evening, ma’am.”

Finally rolling up the window, she pulled back onto the road, well within the speed limit, letting the silence hang over them for several miles before, “not laughing real hard now, are you?”

“Pretty sure he had buckteeth.”

“Shut it, giggler.”

“Whatever, lead foot.”

&&&&&&&&&&

Scully fell, exhausted, onto the single queen bed, wondering if there were clothes fairies out there who would get her into her pajamas while she went to sleep. Then, reality told her to get up and change, find her pajamas and get a decent night sleep, even though it was already 2am.

That’s when she felt her feet being moved and her shoes being untied, then slipped off. Next, she felt the thin polyester comforter being gently laid over her, then, for his perfect guy finale, he slipped his arms under her, lifted her just enough, then wiggled her pillow under her head.

She stayed still, leaving him to his nurturing softness, his silent apology for laughing at her earlier.

Her breathing gave her away though and he stopped suddenly, hovering for a moment, then tilting back down to her, his lips whispering over her cheek, “g’night.”

Mulder woke up to the scent of fresh coffee and the mirror kiss to his cheek, Scully lingering beside his ear for a moment longer than friends, “g’morning.”


End file.
